


taken

by kurooos



Series: Lose My Mind [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breath Control, Crying, Forced Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pheromones, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Lotor finally manages to lure two other paladins to him, with Lance as the bait.





	taken

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this chapter for a year and a half!  
> I've decided to post this without a beta and a really quick rough read through  
> i hope you enjoy it <3

Lotor contacts the paladins and tells them Lance is okay, and it isn’t any surprise when they demand to have Lance back; Lotor just plays along with them, sends hints about where he and Lance are, “You can have him if you come get him.”

Really, his conditions are straightforward. If they are strong enough and smart enough, they’d come and save their precious paladin, but they have to strategize, they have to think through their actions and Lotor knows he can play with them and their thoughts during that time to planning.

If the paladins of Voltron really want Lance back, then they should go through any means to get him.

And they do. At least one of them does.

The red paladin contacts Lotor in private, he makes hollow threats and consequences before he gives in and agrees to Lotor’s conditions.  

Lotor leads the red paladin through a hunt through the universe. He picks up raw materials from dying planets and civilizations only for Lotor to tell him to throw them away.

The building frustration and resistance is met with Lotor threatening Lance’s life, and that sets the red paladin straight.

Lotor finally rewards the red paladin with his location, tells him he is more than welcome to bring Voltron here. And to sweeten the deal, Lotor promises he won’t send any warships out to attack him.

Contact between the two of them ceases. The red paladin stops replying to messages with neither a confirmation nor a goodbye, Lotor finds that a bit rude.

And so he decides, if the red paladin and Voltron are really going to show up, why not give them a show?

Lotor doesn’t tell Lance about the red paladin coming for him.

* * *

 

Keith finds that it’s easy to weave through the ship as there aren’t many Galra soldiers to cut through. The halls are eerily empty in places, only guarded as Keith gets closer and closer to the throne room.

Shiro is hot on his heels, yelling at Keith to slow down.

Shiro wasn’t even supposed to be here, but he had found out about Keith talking with the Galran prince. He boarded the red lion without Keith’s knowledge and only made himself known when they landed. Much to Keith’s irritation, he lets Shiro follow. As much as he hates to admit it (and may never admit out loud), he needs the backup that Shiro provides.

Keith rounds the last corner, bayard activated by his side as he barrels into the throne room. Lotor is sitting in the middle of it, lounged on the throne where Keith expected him to be.

The sharp grin Lotor wore was nothing close to the dreadful feeling Keith got upon seeing Lance kneeling next to him, clothed only in loose pants. If those were even to be considered pants. The fabric was thin and had a few tears towards the ends, fraying.

Lance’s blue eyes were dull, unfocused somewhere behind Keith. He was unrestrained, arms limp by his sides and head slightly turned towards Lotor, attentive.

Heavy footsteps sound behind him, Shiro, and stumble to a stop next to Keith. Shiro's call for the blue paladin was halted by a soft inhale.

Lotor perked up at seeing Shiro, obviously not expecting him to be there.

"How thoughtful of you to join us, Champion." Lotor hummed, the back of his hand brushing over Lance's temple softly. A flash of clarity sparked in Lance's eyes, his focus briefly on the two paladins standing in the room before Lotor's fingers in his hair turned his attention.

Lance reverently pressed his lips to Lotor's now upturned palm, then to his wrist, his thumb, all while looking up at Lotor as if he was all he wanted, the only thing he could need.

It made Shiro's blood boil and Keith's stomach flip as Lotor pushed his thumb into Lance's mouth.

The Prince then began to speak as if the blue paladin wasn’t softly sucking the digit distractingly.

"In my quest to kill you, I have heard many tales of the paladins of Voltron. How brave and courageous your team is. The universe idolizes you. Oh, and the stories my pet has told me of you," Lotor laughed, cruel and cold as he took his hand away from Lance, grabbing his chin and turning his head to face Keith and Shiro. "Strangers are not the only ones that idolize you. He really loved you. Both of you, impressively. The way he cried for you when I took him-"

"Shut up!" Keith snarled, the red glow of the handle of his bayard brighter, responding to Keith's emotions. His fingers trembled, wanting bloodshed, wanting the give of pressure as he drove his blade into Lotor's chest. He’d taken Lance away from them, caused so much worry and stress between the rest of their team.

Lotor hadn’t just taken Lance away, he had toppled the entire structure of their team.

"Now now. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Lance would you?" Lotor said, hand moving again to cup the back of Lance's neck.

Lance gasped, a slight twitch of his fingers and a blink before he focused ahead. It was like he had been woken up from sleeping, the way tears welled in his eyes and his cheeks flushed; like life finally rushed into him.

" _No_. No no no. What are you two _doing_ here? Why are you _here_?" Lance begged, frozen in place by the hand behind him. Lotor watched on fondly, keeping Lance still as if he were making a dog stay.

"Lance. It's okay. We're getting you out of here." Shiro tried, voice gentle. Lance only shook his head, shoulders now trembling as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Please, _please_ you have to leave. You can't-" he choked off with a pained gasp, hands flying to the front of his throat. There was nothing there but Lance curled down on himself as if he were being choked.

Lotor spoke over his small gasps, like it were no problem that the boy was struggling at his feet.

"Lance has shown me that he can't behave himself well. He does not take kindly to instructions and consequently I asked the druids to fix this problem for me. They learned a lot about your species' brain."

Lotor fixed his gaze on Shiro, let his gaze draw deliberately slow to his Galra arm and he smiled. "They learned so much about how to modify your species’ bodies from previous experiments." Lotor added on, tone belying more to his words than he was actually saying.

Keith stared at Lance, looked immediately for anything different. Any missing limbs? No. Maybe something inside?

Lance was still curled over his knees on the floor, forehead pressed down, silent now but shaking. He looked terribly small there, hunched over himself on his knees and struggling to breathe. At this angle though, Keith saw the metal box on the back of Lance's neck.

It was small, looking as if it would easily fit in the palm of one’s hand if not attached to Lance. It was also smooth, no sharp edges or wires out. Two button-like nodes were positioned on either side of Lance's spine, the box situated over it, faintly glowing.

Lotor's hand dropped down, three fingers gently brushing over the sleek box. Lance's back lurched, similar to how water sunk back into the sea after a wave broke, lungs filling as Lance sobbed. All the tension raced from his body as he slumped to the floor, leaning off to the side by Lotor's foot.

Tears ran down his face as he mumbled, pressed his lips to the top of Lotor's boot. Lance took in air gratefully between 'thank you's.

"He can be well behaved with a bit of a guiding hand. You know this don't you, Champion."

The taunt was obvious yet Shiro's galra arm clutched, a soft glow under the armor bleeding out.

“What more do you want? We’re here, you’ve done what you wanted with Lance.” Shiro begins, Keith knowing his start of trying to talk his way out of the situation.

“I don’t have Voltron,” Lotor interrupts, “And if I give Lance to you, you will just keep getting in my way.”

“But-”

Lotor holds up a hand, silencing Shiro rather easily.

“I want something in return if I let Lance go.”

“Haven’t I done enough for you already?” Keith sighs, doing his best not to let his temper flare.

His gaze settles back on Lance, worrying. The blue paladin’s gaze has gone glazed over again, his head rests lifelessly against the arm of the throne. All of the emotions and tension has gone away, leaving Lance blank.

Keith realizes Lotor is just flaunting his power and control over the situation. The moment they stepped onto this ship they were stuck like flies in a trap.

“What do you want?” Keith asks, resigned. He doesn't want to see Lance like this anymore. Keith has seen enough to know that they won’t just easily take Lance and get that box off of him.

That unsettling grin returns on Lotor’s face and he leans back in the throne. He hums and curls his fingers next to him.

“Yes. What do _I_ want.”

Like a puppet on a string, Lance stands, eyes falling on no special point as he comes around the throne and begins to walk towards Keith and Shiro.

As Lance steps down the stairs, Keith has to remind himself to not stare at the marked and scarred brown skin. Although, it isn’t like looking at the cloth on Lance’s hips is any better; It falls away as he walks, pools around his ankles before he steps out of it.

Keith turns his gaze past Lance, cheeks unconsciously flushing. He notices Shiro glaring at Lotor, seemingly undisturbed by the naked Lance coming towards them. Shiro’s arm hasn’t stopped glowing, his fist still clenched tightly.

After getting close to Keith, Lance turns, stares at Shiro and then reaches out for him.

“Shiro…” He mumbles, voice small and unsure. It snaps Shiro out of his glare-fight with the prince. The emotions swirling in the black paladin’s head slow down, the desire to comfort Lance wins over the anger and worry. He carefully puts his flesh hand on Lance’s shoulder and looks at him.

“It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Lance nods, smiles, and cups his hands behind Shiro’s neck. He yanks the taller man down, meets his lips messy but gentle. The glow of Shiro’s Galra arm brightens before completely simmering out. Shiro tries to push Lance away and the smaller’s look of betrayal is crushing.

“Please, I can’t have him hurt you. I don’t want-” Lance shivers, voice stopping as his body trembles. Keith can see Lance’s pupils dilating and constricting and his breath picks up from whatever is happening to him. He steps back, shaking his head with a choked off noise.

Lotor does not want Lance freely talking to the other two, being Lance he could easily find someway in convincing them to leave. Lotor cannot have that happen. He wants them to stay, wants their guards lowered.

“I thought you wanted to help Lance? And here you are denying him. Are you really here for him?” Lotor asks, still unmoving as he lounges on the throne. He watches the three paladins sharply, curious to both their interactions and the thoughts he gets from Lance. His pet is more nervous than excited at the presence of his two rescuers. Maybe, Lotor thinks, Lance knows that the three of them aren’t going to make it out of here.

“Go on, embrace each other. You’re united at last!” Lotor makes a gesture with a sweep of the arm and Lance gasps. He folds over, hands clutched at his waist as his knees draw together. A stuttering moan falls from his lips and quickly following, cum leaks between his fingers onto the floor. Lance moans again, eyes fluttering shut as he slowly gets down to his knees.

Keith can hardly breathe, watching the way Lance folds so easily from a command. Shiro isn’t any better, surprised Lance could cum so quickly, that Lotor was the one behind this. This wasn’t Lance at all.

The hard floor can't be comfortable and yet Lance rolls onto his back, spreads his legs, and huffs like he’s annoyed by moving so much, being forced like a doll. His face doesn’t show any annoyance, just a relaxed gaze and flushed cheeks.

“You don’t have to wait.” Lotor hums, fingers gently moving over the arm of the chair in a small, circular motion.

Lance’s head rolls back on the floor and he groans, hips bucking up to chase an invisible feeling. His dick is flushed an angry red and curved up to his stomach. Lance completely bypasses touching it, plunging two fingers into himself and quickly making it three.

There is no resistance as his fingers sink in to the knuckle, as if it was not long at all since he’d last been fucked or something inside of him.

The sight is certainly one Keith never expected to see, especially not with Lance breathlessly calling his and Shiro’s names, pleading for their cocks to mess him up, to fill him up.

How quickly they got from anger to this is also dizzying. It’s forced. And Keith knows something is wrong, that Lotor is trying to cover something up but he doesn't have any time to figure it out.

A viscous indigo begins to leak out from around Lance’s fingers, dripping down to pool on the floor. Keith realizes that it’s cum and fuck there is so much of it. He looks to Lotor in shock, seeing the prince already palming himself through the fabric of his robes.

“ _Fuck me_.” Lance whines, gaining the red paladin’s attention again.

Keith shakes his head, unsure of what to do. It isn’t Lance asking for this. It’s Lotor, all of this is Lotor and Keith can’t just-

“Lance, I–I can’t-” he stops, fumbling for words in his mind, “not like this…”

Behind him, Lotor tuts, forcing Lance’s hands to move, one hand moves up towards his throat and grips tightly. He curls his fingers in deeper, looks as if he’s trying to fight against himself. The fingers on his throat dig into his skin now, sure to leave bruises and Lance’s face is flushing with blood.

Tears are silent in welling out from his eyes, fixed somewhere in a panic on the ceiling.

“Stop!” Shiro rushes towards Lance, kneeling next to him and taking his wrist gently in hand. He works a finger under Lance’s and pulls his hand away more so by the grace of the prince than his own strength.

Lance gasps, chest raising hard with the fresh air. He paws at Shiro’s chest, pleading between hiccups and choked off sobs.

“I know. I know. It’s okay, Lance. It’s going to be alright.”

Shiro’s hands wander now, trail down over Lance’s bare chest and thighs. He murmurs soft reassurances as he gathers cum on his fingers. Keith watches in disbelief as Shiro gently takes Lance’s fingers out of himself, only to replace them with his own. This can’t be happening. Lotor has to have done something to Shiro…

“Keith. I need you over here.”

Shiro’s voice is strained, most of his focus on Lance under him, squirming and rocking his hips down to get more from Shiro’s fingers.

Keith walks over, keeping an eye on Lotor until he’s next to the two. He kneels down next to Shiro and looks at him, confusion obvious.

“We aren’t getting out of here until we do what he says. And we definitely are not getting Lance out like _this_.”

Shiro whispers, easily able to hide his voice under Lance’s noises. But Keith is now close enough he can hear Shiro’s voice shaking, not from fear, but anger. Keith hasn’t been around Shiro much when he’s genuinely angry, and he isn’t about to start adding any more irritants to the flame.

With that, Keith resigns. He will always trust Shiro to know what’s best in situations like these.

“I don’t know what to do.” Keith mumbles, eyes staying on the smooth floor. He feels embarrassed, not even knowing why. This shouldn’t be a difficult thing to do. Lotor just wants them to-

Shiro takes one of Keith’s hands and guides it down, pulls away when Keith gets three fingers curled into Lance. Lance moans gently and tightens up around Keith’s fingers. And the more Keith moves his fingers the slicker they get.

With his own hands now free, Shiro works on getting undressed, undoing the clasps of his armor, peeling the undersuit off enough to free his cock.

They’re both kneeling in a way that blocks a majority of Lance from view of the prince, shielding their touches for the illusion of privacy.

“The quicker both of you move on, the quicker you will be free.” Lotor’s voice drifts in from behind them, taunting. Keith has to fight down a snarl and the urge to get up and storm over to the prince. He meets Shiro’s eyes and scowls.

Lance suddenly jerks under them with a choked off moan, cock twitching and cumming onto his stomach. He clenches up around Keith’s fingers, unbelievably hot inside, soft and tight, and Keith’s own cock twitches in interest. Something primal in him stirs as the smell of sex grows heavy in the room, around the three of them in the middle of the large room.

Keith takes his fingers out of Lance so that he can  tear his own armor off. He brings his cum stained fingers to his cock and uses it as lube to slick himself up. He wants to check on Lance, maybe get him to tell him it’s okay but he knows that while Lance is out of his own head, moaning and mewling to get fucked, he isn’t going to be comforting anyone.

Keith feels weird, knows that he shouldn’t be as hard as he is. And yet, as he bullies his way between Lance’s legs, he pushes those worried thoughts more and more out of the picture.

He nudges the head of his cock against Lance’s hole, groans as the soft flutter of Lance’s muscles sends heat into his gut. He bucks forward, sliding effortlessly into Lance. Distantly he thinks, both he and Lance sounds perfect together, groaning at the feeling of his cock splitting Lance open.

“-ith. Keith. Stop! Keith!”

Keith opens his eyes, stares at the smear of red over tan skin and blinks in confusion. He register’s Shiro’s hands firmly on his shoulders, pulling. After, he tastes blood, heavy on his tongue and he swallows. He finds the source to be Lance’s shoulder, oozing steady but slow. He stares at the bite and then his eyes slam shut, intense heat crashing into him.

Lotor from his throne purrs. The most interesting of twists has made itself evident.

“He’s Galra.”

The black paladin immediately looks at him, looking lost and angry. Lotor decides to save him the trouble. He already has two of the paladins in his grasp now, there's no way the third will slip away.

“He’s responding to me. Surely you know about the pheromones Galra have, Champion. You have been in my father’s company for a _long_ time.”

Shiro looks at Keith and fights a groan. Keith’s hips are moving again, mindless rutting into Lance’s body as he grunts.

“Both of them are mine now.” Lotor says, voice low and satisfied. His hand continues to work at his cock between his splayed legs, relaxed, and purrs, “Will you abandon both, Champion?”

Shiro narrows his eyes, looking back to Keith and Lance, where Keith is now rubbing the bridge of his nose along Lance’s jawline, eyebrows drawn together as if it were hurting Keith to hold back. His lips are moving incoherently, tiny whispers that Shiro cannot hear. Lance’s eyes are fixed off to the side, looking at nothing.

Both of the paladins don’t look like they are in any condition to be escaping anytime soon without Shiro carrying them out. And the black paladin really would only be able to carry one of them.

No matter how Shiro looks at this he’s stuck here.

There isn’t any time to start thinking about strategies, not when Lance lets out a scream that is quickly muffled by Keith’s palm. Keith has stopped thrusting but all of his weight is on Lance, trying to keep him down as he thrashes and sobs. His trimmed nails scramble at Keith’s arms, catch dangerously on the paladin armor enough that his fingertips start to bleed.

Shiro curses and takes a hold of Lance’s wrists, firmly pushing them into the floor. Keith meets his eyes, clarity returning but looking rather lost, unsure what to do.

“I would hurry, we don’t want Lance to start losing vital organs now do we?”

Shiro is about to ask what the hell that means, when Lance screams again, tears now running down his face. He manages to wrench a hand free and get a deep, hard drag against his stomach. Blood immediately oozes from the wounds and Keith snatches Lance’s hand before he can do more damage. It leaves his mouth free now.

“Get it out!! Please! _Please_! Get it out of me!!” Lance’s voice is shrill, panicked, and unstable. His chest his heaving from breathing so roughly, and if they don’t calm him down he’ll start to hyperventilate.

Shiro takes Lance’s chin gently, keeps his head still for as long as he can while his other hand holds Lance’s wrist. “Lance! Lance, listen to me, nothing is there! It’s okay! He’s just tricking you!”

Lance only sobs in reply and shakes his head hard. His struggling is starting to warrant a tighter grip, enough that Shiro knows he and Keith will be leaving dark bruises on Lance’s wrists. Shiro feels terrible.

Lance turns his head, tears racing down his cheeks and falling to the floor, face contorting in pain until Keith makes a confused noise. Shiro has to turn his attention to him, to make sure he’s okay too and not about to freak out on him like Lance.

But when he looks at Keith he knows it’s much worse.

Bright gold yellow is starting to bleed into Keith’s irises, taking over the soft grey. With his mouth slightly open, Shiro can watch the way that Keith’s teeth grow that much sharper. He’s always had a bit more of a point to his teeth than natural but they always pinned that on his partial galra genes. It seems now though that they can get much more predatory than Shiro thought.

Keith groans out Shiro’s name miserably, shoulders starting to shake. The paladin’s voice sounds like he’s been without water for days. It’s no help either that Keith’s irises continue to get thinner and thinner, pupils blowing out.

“Stay with me Keith, okay?” Shiro _needs_ Keith to stay with him, he can’t handle Lance by himself, not without help, not with Lotor taking the reins.

Keith’s eyes brim with tears, staring at Shiro widely. On his next breath his eyes are rolling back and fluttering shut, hips immediately snapping forward. Both he and Lance moan.

Lotor, too, from behind the three, moans. The noise startles Shiro, having forgotten Lotor was still watching.

A hurried glance behind his shoulder lets Shiro know that Lotor is enjoying himself. He’s reclined quite a bit in the throne since Shiro last saw him with a straight back and well-practiced posture.

Now, Lotor is slumped where he sits, cock heavy in his palm as he works over it, shivering with each pass over the flared ridges on the underside. It curls at the tip, the flared end leaking over itself when Lotor’s fingertips near it.

By the way Lotor is reclining his neck, Shiro knows that he’s letting his scent permeate the air, probably to further agitate Keith’s own hormones.

Their eyes meet for a moment and Lotor grins, lets out a breathy sigh and Shiro can’t watch anymore. His face turns down quickly, heat crawling up the back of his neck and to his face.

Lance keens under his hands, thrashing to get loose. He’s babbling on about Keith getting in deeper, that whatever he’s doing it’s good. It’s good, so good. Lance arches, moans for Shiro now and bucks his hips down to meet each hard thrust from Keith.

Keith fucks into Lance harder, with the intent of making Lance forget about anyone else but him.

But Lotor is keeping Lance aware, unable to speak past his own moans and cries.

His consciousness is at the forefront, however. Lance finds it strange, to feel himself as if he were in two separate places at once. He’s here, under Keith and Shiro and getting fucked so good he’ll not sit for a good couple of days or maybe walk funny. But he’s also watching from a distance, from across the room, seated on the throne. Here he’s touching himself, also unable to control anything. From here, his entire body is thrumming and each pass of a fingertip along the ridges of his cock makes his toes curl pleasantly.

The pleasure from both ends melds together, has Lance arching his back on the floor and gasping. Between one moan and the next, Keith is grunting, snarling as his hips bump in small jerks against his own. Sticky heat shoots right into Lance’s core and he can't help but squirm against Shiro’s hold to get away from how strange it feels; and that is sure saying something as Lance has experienced first hand how hot and thick Lotor’s cum can be inside of him, plugged up for hours at a time either by Lotor’s cock or a plug. The feeling from Keith cumming inside him isn’t very different from that.

Lance barely breathes out Keith’s name, sounding more like a pitiful wheeze that hitches when Keith jolts forward.

As Lance dazedly looks up, he sees Shiro take Keith’s chin softly and look at him. They must only be looking at each other for a brief second but Lance experiences it as a long long hour crawling by.

Keith only soothed Lance for a moment, the unsettling curling low in his stomach is back, feeling like something was crawling inside of him. Lance sobs stiffly, pressing his thighs against Keith’s hips.

It drags both of his rescuers attention down to him.

“Shiro. Shiro...please. Please let go. Please let go.”

Lance turns his head and tucks his face into his own raised arm. He feels his torso try to twist, to try and stop whatever was inside of him, but Keith’s hands grab onto his hips and brace him to the floor.

The tears start up again as his frustration builds. He can also feel Lotor’s eyes on him, expectant and growing impatient with Shiro’s lack of participation. The coiling urge in Lance’s head grows, further and further the longer Shiro sits there and stares at him until the heat and uncomfortable squirming in his gut returns.

Lance wants to beg Lotor to stop, to give him a moment of rest but his words get stuck in his throat, no longer his own, no longer able to speak for himself.

“Shiro. You-We…” Lance gasps, fingers twitching, “fuck me. Fuck me, please please _please_.”

Lance feels terrible for begging once again; more so on Shiro’s behalf. He doesn’t want Shiro to do this, he knows Shiro has been through enough galra shit to last his lifetime and Lance wants to protect Shiro from more.

Yet he is no longer in control. It is not his decision. Lance can feel Lotor’s heavy palm on the back of his neck, the memory of a hard squeeze. It has Lance’s eyes fluttering shut and he quickly loses his other senses with it. He can barely hear the voices around him, as if his ears were stuffed with cotton. The stale and faint metallic of the throne room air loses its scent and he’s stuck with just feeling. But even that fades as well.

For the moment that he’s stuck in the dark, it’s nice. Lotor has deprived him like this one too many times and Lance has now found comfort in it. Lance can pretend like nothing is wrong here, that he’s fine and free, the universe is safe, he’s safe.

Lance can finally open his eyes after a few seconds, or is it minutes, and when he does it’s to Shiro leaning over him, broad and heavy between Lance’s parted thighs. Sweat is beaded on his forehead and his eyes are dark but sparkling with unshed tears. The sight makes Lance’s heart ache. Lance raises a hand, finds it similar to if he were trying to move cinder blocks, and cups Shiro’s jaw softly.

For the first time in what has felt like forever, for months, Lance can’t feel Lotor’s presence in his mind. Lance is overcome with the emotions from it, relief, joy, anger, worry. But they all get cleared when his body jolts, when Shiro’s cock starts pushing into him.

“Wh-!” Lance can’t even protest, not when Shiro shoves everything into him at once and knocks the wind from his lungs. Not when Keith is making a low growl in his throat and nuzzling into Lance’s neck, hands roaming and thumbing over his nipples before rubbing in circles under his navel.

His throat feels tighter and tighter, the more Keith presses against soft flesh and the more Shiro picks up the pace. He’s unaware that the soft moans being pushed out after ragged gasps are his own.

Shiro suddenly wraps his hand around Lance’s cock and it causes his back to arch from the floor with a shout. He’s too sensitive for the touch yet Shiro doesn’t stop, just mumbles a small apology into the skin of Lance’s thigh and keeps going.

Lance would have liked to just have laid back and enjoyed it, to bask in the moment of freedom he had from Lotor, and to curl himself around Shiro and never let go. But Keith is moving behind him, getting Lance’s back clean off the floor and pressed back into him so that he’s being supported.

Lance squirms feebly, trying to protest that his body doesn’t fold up like this but it doesn’t stop either of the two.

Keith is a solid force behind him, keeping him from moving anymore than a turn of his head or his hands trying to find purchase. Shiro continues to drive into Lance ruthlessly, every thrust has Lance screaming and trying to crawl away.

It takes away the uncomfortable crawling sensations in his stomach and the unbearable heat under his skin but now he’s trapped in pleasure. Waves of it crashing down over him and dragging him further down without any chance of getting a breath.

The fuzzy cover of darkness comes over him again as Lotor takes away his senses. Lance doesn’t feel himself come back out of it as quickly as last time. And despite his guilt of leading Keith and Shiro here and the guilt of leaving them alone, Lance welcomes being able to disconnect.

For however long Lotor lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed the chapter, sorry tht it took so long to be uploaded!


End file.
